Blitz Bliss
by Kara D
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness has lost a valuble piece of future technology and is searching London for it, he runs into Spike, they team up and go on a wild goose chase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and Russell are the geniuses in this relationship.

This fiction is rated M for language, suggestive themes, and sexual content.

Chapter One: On the Streets

Jack was frantically searching the streets, _I have to find it_, jack thought to him self. The streets of London were quiet and clear, World War II had made sure of that.

His eyes fan over every nook and cranny visible on the streets, sidewalks, and alley ways.

If he didn't find what he was in desperate search of, the entire world would be crumbling in a matter of days.

What irksome thought that sent shivers down his spine was that of someone trying to pawn it. If that happened, all hell would break loose. Turning to his left, Jack saw a shadow in an alley, a man and a woman. The two were caught up in a tight embrace.

_Been a while since, I've been in one of those_, Jack chuckled to himself and started to cross the street. The lost treasure had to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike's bite started to lighten. The woman's pulse had long since faded and she was getting to be cold.

He pulled away letting the lifeless body fall to the floor, small blood droplets lingered on the fresh bite wound. It had only been a few minutes earlier when he had followed the now deceased woman into the alley. She had been getting food for her children. Children that would be going hungry and doing so without a mother.

_Two bloody birds with one stone_, Spike was pleased with the kill.

He looked at her corpse and grinned, "Thanks, love. Compliments to the chef." Her body had made a thud when it hit the dirt. Spike enjoyed the sound immensely. It was definitely in his top five, next to scream and crack.

He stepped over the body and left it to be found in the morning while using his thumb to wipe the blood left on his bottom lip. Spike lifted his gaze to a man stepping across the cobblestone street. He had already eaten, but his blood lust began to rise.

In a matter of seconds, Spike was behind the military clad man, "Seems to be late to be out in the streets. Dangerous." Spike morphed back into his human visage, "Don't you think, _mate_?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack spun around. In front of him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, "Hello." Jack put his hand between them, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Spike looked strangely at he man, "You're American."

Jack smiled, "Yes. Who are you?"

"English."

He laughed, "No. Your name." Spike cocked an eyebrow.

"Spike." He finally took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake even though Jack or whatever his name was, was supposed to be dead already.

"Surely your mother didn't give you that for a name." Jack smiled. He put his hand in his pocket.

Spike rolled his eyes, "It's a nickname you git." He sighed and quickly frowned. Jack noticed this and scratched the back of his head, "I upset you?"

Spike nodded, "I don't want to bite you."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I could say the exact opposite about you, Spike." Spike grabbed Jack by the lapels of his grey coat and put on his game face. He stopped.

"Ah. You're a vampire." Jack stated matter of factly.

"See? I don't want to bite you." He seemed worried, "Why?" Spike asked as if it were Jack's fault.

Shaking his head, Jack laughed, "I have no idea, but I do know why you shouldn't."

Spike let him go, "Yeah?" He crossed his arms, "Humor me…_Jack_."

Jack straightened his coat and adjusted his shoulders, "Alright, _Spike_" Captain Jack returned the sarcasm as he said his name, "First of all, I am in the middle of a very important search. If I don't find what I'm looking for, the entire world is in great danger. Secondly," Jack paused, "I have transportation."

Spike raised his eyebrows, "How'd you manage to do that?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know. She was a firecracker."

Spike laughed, "Is that right?"

Jack popped his lips and looked at Spike's waist, "And, last but not least, I'd rather…," Jack grabbed Spike's bum, making the vampire jump a bit, "take that bottom with me."

Spike was shocked, "Well, in that case, where's this junk you're so bloody anxious to find?"

Jack shrugged, "If I knew, I wouldn't need to find it now would I?" They were silent, "So, you coming or not Spike?"

Spike bit his bottom lip and wrinkled his forehead, "You're going through Cardiff?"

Jack smiled, "As a matter of fact, it's my next stop."


	2. Bottoms Up

Spike and Jack were silent, walking down the streets of London, and dealing with the unresolved sexual tension. Jack had no problem with thinking dirty thoughts about his new scavenger hunt partner beside him; in fact he welcomed them with cookies.

Spike on the other hand, was uncomfortable about thee images in his head. It had been far too long since he'd been intimate with another man in such a fashion. Not since Angelus, "St. Petersburg." Spike sighed. He had no idea he's said that out loud.

"What about Russia?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." He answered. Jack balled up his hands into fists, "You, um, got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Spike said. Jack had just been crushed. He them remembered what had happened a few days earlier with the general and his mistress.

"You humans and your_ quaint_ little categories."

Spike scoffed, "You?" He asked, "Got to have wife and kiddies at home."

Jack shook his head, "Nah. Prefer to travel." Something in Spike's gut flipped.

"Hmm. Why are you so eager to save this dust trap then?" Spike asked. He eyed Jack with his peripherals.

"You people are worth saving. You…and your bottoms."

Spike laughed, "Well, you're not a breast man."

Jack grinned and looked at Spike, "No, Spike. I'm really not." They continued walking, "But if they're there, I won't complain."

The two men stopped at Big Ben. Spike glanced up and back at Jack curiously, "Jack, if you wanted the time, you could've _asked_. I've got a watch." Wasn't a need for all that walkin', mate." Spike pulled a pocket watch out o his trousers and popped it open.

Jack chuckled, "Look up." About them was what one would perceive as a space ship. Spike's brows shot up quickly, "Oh," Jack smiled.

"Yep. Nice isn't it?"

Spike looked at him as if he were crazy, "It's a bloody space ship!" He yelled.

"It is."

Spike had the same facial expression, "It's a bloody _space_ ship!"

"It's still considered reliable transportation, Spike."

He scoffed, "Yeah, okay, but it's a bloody _space ship_!" Jack was frustrated.

"Okay, you're not going to get this into your system anytime soon are you?"

Spike cocked an eyebrow and bobbed his head, "You mean the _space ship_ parked next to Big Ben? Yeah, I think I got it, as soon as I figure out why there is a sodding space ship over London!"

"Look, I told you that I was here looking for something." Jack opened a flap on his wrist, "Now wait here, so I can pull you in."

Spike nodded, chuckled he pointed one finger into the air, "Is it a _space ship_? If so—wait, did you say pull me in?"

Before Spike could object, Jack dissolved and was gone.

Spike looked up and tightened his jaw, "You. I bet you're laughin' your arse off." Something resembling the sound of a voice started to ring in his ears.

"Spike?"

It was unnerving, "Yeah?"

"Hold on, I've got to…."

A blue tube of light surrounded him, "Bloody hell!" Spike started to move up, "What's this, then?!"

"Keep your hands and feet inside of the field."

Spike was panicking, "Oi!" He stayed completely still. Spike wasn't about to have some man in a space ship, who's hoverin' over London, choppin' his bits off with a blue tube!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack positioned himself underneath the portal opening. Spike fell through, gripping the first thing that he could find. This in his case was Jack. Their faces were centimeters away, so close Spike could feel the heat of Jack's breath.

The vampire looked at Jack's lips, then his eyes and growled, jumping out of his grasp, "Don't you ever, do that again, you, you…ponce!" He adjusted himself.

Throwing his hands into the air, Jack pressed his lips, "Alright."

Spike hadn't given any thought as to what he was going to do once he boarded the vessel, "Right."

Jack pulled off his grey coat and threw it over the back of a chair, located in the front. Spike assumed this was the 'captain' seat. Jack turned around and clapped his hands together, "Sorry, but it's almost daylight and since that isn't your _friendliest_ time, we'll wait here, put the invisi-shields up and…wait out day, okay?"

Spike nodded, "That's fine, but what are we going to do until then?"

Jack used his thumbs to pop his suspenders, "Got an idea?"

Spike dug into his back pockets and finally the pockets of his coat. Pulling out a deck of cards and clicked his tongue, "Yeah."

Jack laughed nervously, "Sorry, buddy, not a great card player."

Spike shook his head, "No! You don't have to be a _great_ card player, you have to get _good_."

Jack widened his eyes, "I'm not sure what you just said or what it means, Spike, but I can't play anything but Old Maid…and Slap Jack," He winked.

Spike cocked a brow, "Are you joking? That's it?"

Jack gave a nod.

"Bloody hell. Where are you from, mate?"

Jack sighed, "Fifty-first century."

Spike chuckled, not believing what the man was saying, "You're funny. It's the twentieth century. You expect me to believe you came from the future?" Spike asked, "Sounds like bloody science fiction."

Jack looked at him funny, "We're in a space ship."

Spike opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, "Point taken. Sit down; I'm going to teach you how to play."

Jack did so, after turning on the invisi-shields. Space ship over London, 1941, not very welcomed. Both men were sitting cross legged on the floor by the pilot's seat, playing cards, and talking about old flames, "I've only had Dru." Spike told him.

Jack smiled, "Only one guy your entire life?"

Spike's eyes shot up from his hand, "What? No! Drusilla."

"Oh, sorry."

Spike was dealing the cards. Jack unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, "What she like?"

Spike laughed, "Crazy."

"Seriously?"

Spike looked up, "Literally. She's out of her damn mind." He stated.

"Oh."

"Yeah. But she's my world. Right now, we're in a bit of a fight."

Jack flipped one of the cards over revealing an ace, "What about?"

Spike sighed, "I _accidentally_ stepped on Ms. Edith."

"Ms. Who?" Jack asked confused.

"One of her dolls. They—why the hell am I tellin' you this?" Spike asked.

Jack grinned, "I'm just easy to talk to."

"Guess so, Jack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two Hours Later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike was on his side laughing while Jack was hunched over. He suddenly popped up, shaking his hands, "Then—ha, I asked…" Jack paused trying to catch his breath, "What's your name again?!" Spike shouted. He laughed harder, "That's bloody hilarious."

Spike sat up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with his knuckle.

"What about you? You have any stories?"

Spike thought for a moment before smiling, "Alright. Wait, no, none so funny. Of course, my funny is what you'd consider _morbid_."

Jack shook his head, "I doubt it."

Spike gave a nod, "Did you know that the human intestine can wrap around the human body forty-six times before it snaps?"

Jack cringed, "Stop. I think I just threw up a little." He put a hand on his stomach.

"Told you, Jack."

Captain rubbed his thighs and puffed out his chest, "Spike, I think I'm going to get some shut eye."

In an instant Spike was complaining, "I hope you're plannin' on sleepin' on the floor!"

"What?"

"Last time I was walkin' around in here, I saw one bloody bed. I call it."

Jack gave Spike a half smile, "Or…we could just…split it."

Spike understood his meaning and narrowed his eyes, "You're going to keep your bloody hands to yourself and not try to diddle me in my sleep?"

Jack put a dramatic look of pain on his face, "That's asking a lot." Spike slapped him on the arm.

Rubbing the impending red spot, "What's that for?"

Spike grinned and titled his head, "Don't know, guess I was practicing 'Slap Jack'."

"Very funny." Jack cleared his throat, "See you in bed, honey."

Spike wasn't laughing, "Sure thing and don't call me _honey_, sweetheart."

Jack stifled a laugh, "Touché."


	3. Spoonful of Sugar

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and Russell are my heroes. This scene was inspired by an actual event. Please, it was a story 'given' to me by Shean, Sir Douche Bag of Douchonia, as he goes by nowadays.

Chapter Three: A Spoon Full of Sugar

"Scoot over." Spike whispered. He wiggled his body closer to Jack.

"No, you scoot over, I'm on the edge!" Jack groaned. Spike and Jack were arguing over the bed like siblings.

"Jack, I'm about to bite you." Spike said.

Jack sighed, "That's it!" He turned over, spooning Spike. The captain silently chuckled, "Good night…or morning." He put his arm under the pillow.

"Are you bloody spooning me?" Spike asked.

Jack opened his eyes, "Well, yeah. You can call it that."

Spike laughed out loud and buried his head into the pillow, "Good night, captain."

Spike was first to wake up in the morning… or evening, as it is more accurate. Opening his eyes, Spike saw Jack's face. During the night, they had somehow maneuvered themselves to face each other and Spike had his arm draped over Jack's waist.

At first, he jumped back, only and inch or so. He soon settled closer, against the man. _If I'm going on a wild goose chase with this ponce, I'm getting mine._ Spike thought to himself, _plus, this Jack fellow smells amazing!_

Spike didn't mean to but he found his nose pressed against the side of Jack's head, taking a deep breath relishing his scent before letting it out. "Mmm…" Spike was enjoying himself…just a little too much. He looked down and grimaced.

It had been far too long since he'd had his bottom half respond to male touch. Images flashing of those days, just he and his grandsire, maybe another if they weren't too busy. Spike closed his eyes and subconsciously started grinding his hips.

"Whoa! Good morning to you, too!" Jack laughed. Spike's eyes popped open I shock. Had he just been—_no._

Jack sat up and yawned, still smiling, _this is going to get interesting,_ Jack thought.

Spike followed the actions and adjusted his trousers. Seeing the gesture, Jack put his hand on Spike's cheek and slapped him with the tips of his fingers, "You know, I seem to recall a _no diddle_ rule being instated by you."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Well, I was being violated by your spooning. Rule omitted!"

Jack clacked his teeth, "Fine." He stood up and slipped on his shoes, "Ready to go to Cardiff?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Spike whispered.

Jack walked towards the door, put his hands on the frame and stopped, slightly turning, "And by the way, loved the wakeup call, Spike." On that note, he left.

Spike watched him walk away, "Bloody hell." He looked down at his upright friend, "I'm so havin' him." He fell back onto the bed.

In the pilot's den, Jack was drinking a hyper-vodka, "Can't have too many of these." He took one more drink before putting the martini glass down and sighing.

"Captain!"

Jack spun his chair around, "Yes?"

"Where the bloody hell are my shoes?"

Jack shrugged, "Dunno, maybe you…"

"'S not funny! Those are my shoes!" Spike was clearly upset.

"Did you check the lavatory?" Jack asked, putting on his hat and positioning it perfectly. The vampire left. A few seconds later, Spike was back with his boots, "Um, thanks."

Jack smiled, "No problem." He checked several levers, pressed a few buttons and did a couple more things before the entire ship shook and took off.

"Alright, Spike, we're here." Jack turned his chair and laughed at what he was seeing, "Are you okay?"

Spike was cowered on the floor in a corner holding onto a metal pipe for dear un-life. He jumped up, "Don't you _ever_ bloody do that again!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "It's okay, and I didn't smash into anything. We can get off now!" There was a glimmer of a suggestive smile.

Spike cocked an eyebrow, "Do you use innuendos professionally?" Jack grinned, "Bloody figures." Spike turned in a circle, "How the bloody hell do we get off this hunk of rubbish?" He asked.

Jack stepped forward, "Stand next to me." Spike did so. He hadn't blinked before they were outside in the black of the night. The streets were empty and the only sound was that of a stray newspaper article. Of course, their landing was a bit off, it always is when it comes to Jack. Jack was lying on top of Spike; their faces were a mere inch apart. They could feel each other's breath hitting their faces in steady waves.

Spike opened his mouth to say something, "J-," Jack's lips crushed his own, instantly Spike's reacted to them. Other parts of Spike's anatomy decided to join the party also. Jack took the liberty of deepening their mouth's embrace, giving Spike chills.

Spike grabbed the lapels of Jack's grey coat, getting a strong hold on him. Captain Harkness thought Spike was going to throw him off. He threw him off, alright, especially when the vampire's slender body was pinning him, smothering him in a passionate, desperate kiss.

Jack pushed him back enough to take a breath, then realized that he had a goal to complete, "Spike,"

Spike heightened himself to a push-up stance, "What?" His eyes closed and his breathing labored.

"I've got business to handle. Remember the expression, _never mix business with pleasure_?" Jack asked.

"Right." Spike stood up and offered Jack his hand.

"Thanks." Jack grabbed his digits and dusted off his pants and the back of his coat.

Spike pointed a finger at him, "Don't think I fancy youbecause of what happened."

Jack chuckled, "Right, as if dry humping me in my sleep wasn't enough of a mixed signal. How should I take that?" He wagged his eyebrows.

A wicked grin spread across his handsome features, "You seemed to take it just fine."

"And you say I use innuendos regularly?"

Spike put his hands in his pockets, "Didn't figure it as an innuendo. I thought it was practically blunt."

Jack scoffed, "You're not the only one."

Spike groaned, "Is there anything that doesn't have a hidden meaning?" He asked. Jack seemed to go into deep though, laughed a few times, and snapped his fingers, "Eggplants!" A disturbed look crossed his face, "Wait, there's a hidden meaning in that."

Spike shook his head, "Go, let's find your soddin' space junk." Spike grabbed Jack's arm, making him stumble forward.

"Easy, Thumper!" Jack shouted.

Spike turned his head, "Thumper?"

"Well, you do seem to thump a lot." Both smiled. Jack glanced over the moonlit streets, "Spike?"

"Yeah?" He replied. Jack stopped.

"That's it." Jack pointed to the blue police box. Spike was confused, "Spike, we can find it!" Jack yelled enthusiastically.

"How the hell do you use a giant blue box?" Spike asked sarcastically. Jack jogged over to the wooden box and touched its frame, "No." He whispered.

"What do you mean _no_?"

Jack turned around and frowned, "I can't ask him." He started walking away from the box.

"Ask who?" Spike questioned. Jack tossed his hand at him and Spike heard a pained sigh.

"The Doctor."

"You need a doctor?" Spike asked.

Jack huffed, "No, I need my nano."

"Your what?"

"My nano. The technology is so advanced that if anyone found it here, in this time, that the entire world would fall apart. Existence itself may unravel."

Spike nodded, "It's that important to you?" Jack gave a silent nod, "Wait here." He grumbled. The captain didn't bother to look at Spike nor what he was doing. Spike tried to open the box door but it appeared to be locked, "Bugger it." He knocked, tapping his foot impatiently. Spike looked at the the cuticles of his fingernails. There was still no answer, "Hey, Doctor, open the bloody doors!"

Jack spun around in a blind rush, "Spike, no!"

The blue door opened and a small framed man with crazy hair poked his head out, "Who are you?"

"Spike," He touched the center of his chest, "Me and my friend are lookin' for somethin' and you're supposed to help."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and glanced around, "Where is your friend, Spike?" Jack came around the corner, shyly waving at his old travel acquaintance, "Doctor."

"Jack?" He put on his black framed glasses and squinted, clearing his throat, "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"I lost a piece of future technology and can't find it."

"Really? You can't find it?" The Doctor scratched his head and looked up, "I thought that the word _lost_ conveyed that nicely."

"Yeah, he has to get it back, Doc. Can you help?" Spike asked.

"Hmm, I like this one. Where's he from?"

Jack looked at him, "London."

"London?"

"Yes, I'm glad we've established that I'm from London." Spike sighed.

"Which part?"

"Nor—Wait! Why am I so important? We have to find that damned _nini_ of whatever it's called so this bloody planet doesn't collapse, so get your asses in gear! Understand?" Spike growled.

The Doctor nodded, "Come in." The look that he gave Jack was that of frustration and anger, "I was busy before you got here." Then it hit him like a brick. "Spike? As in the vampire!" The Doctor shouted.

Spike raised an eyebrow and Jack slapped himself in the head, "Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

Spike put one hand on his hip, "Am I missing something?"

Jack shook his head, "You have already met the Doctor…and me."

He didn't agree, "Excuse me? I have never seen this poofter in my life."

The Doctor pulled off his glasses quickly, "Don't point fingers!" He said regarding the poofter comment.

Jack ran a hand over the railing of the Tardis, "Actually, you have. Your future self has anyway."

"Really?" Spike asked.

"Yep. You're different, though," The Doctor nodded, touching a screen on the console of the machine.

"Yeah? What am I like?" Spike asked curiously, leaning against the console of the Tardis and pulled out a cigarette.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Might change your future."

"Oh, come on, Doc, what's changed?" Spike pushed. After a moment of thinking, The Doctor smiled.

"You have better hair in the future." He glanced at the black, oiled hair on the vampire's head. Spike stared at him disbelievingly, "That's all? My head gets posh?"

The Doctor, "That's all I can tell you," He popped his mouth, "Other than that, you're still an arrogant son-of-a-bitch with a sense of cruel sarcasm."

Spike groaned, "Really now?"

"Yep," The Doctor bit his bottom lip.

"Well now, glad to hear it." A light went off in the Doctor's head and he gasped, "Still cynical also."

Spike grinned, "The news keeps getting better and better!"

"Can we focus on the problem here?" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

Spike and the Doctor looked at him, "Of course, Jack. What did you ruin now?"

He glared at him, "I dropped a nano. I don't know where, I just lost it."

"Hmm," The Doctor rubbed his chin, "A nano…oh, from the twenty first century?" Jack nodded, "You lost it in 1941 London?" The Doctor shouted.

Jack shook his head, "No! I didn't lose it in London…I'm not sure where it is." Jack flinched as he said the words.

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jack…could you have endangered human kind anymore?"

"Nope, this about covers it."

Spike put an arm between the two who had started sizing each other up, "When you two decide to put the sexual tension behind, we can save the world." Jack and the Doctor looked at each other quickly before crossing their arms and clicking their tongues, "Fine." They agreed simultaneously.

Spike tapped on the screen located on the console of the Tardis several times activating it's travel system.

"Spike!" Jack yelled.

"What?" He looked up, "I only tapped a monitor!" The Doctor raced to his side and tried to reverse the process Spike had just initiated but failed.

"Spike, what were you thinking?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Spike backed away from the screen.

The Doctor slammed his hand down, "What were you thinking before you touched the screen?"

Spike looked around nervously, "I don't know, I was wonderin' about the future." He mumbled.

The Doctor frowned, "How far into the future?"

"When I meet you again, I guess." Spike answered.

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. The next one should be posted soon. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd like to do some more Spike and Jack fictions in the future, so give me the heads up on what I did wrong and what I did right!

kara


End file.
